Cada Gota De Lluvia
by El Nano
Summary: Y aunque me haga daño, sigo lamiendo cada gota de lluvia para ver si alcanzo tus manos. Las mismas manos que se abren ante el cielo para atrapar, sin más, el agua que te ensalza. El agua que te ama.


_Bueno, nuevo oneshot por aquí... que conste que una vez más lo hago coaccionado xD. Sí, porque no me gusta mucho. A ver, me gusta cómo lo he hecho (aunque tampoco es gran cosa xD), pero me refiero en esta ocasión en que no me quedó muy bien... no parece que sea de la serie. Aunque **Nekoi** diga que le encanta y todo eso... de hecho, lo estoy publicando por ella, sino me hubiera presionado tantísimo, no estaría aquí colgado xD. Así que nada, no puedo ni tengo más que decir que se lo dedico a ella, que es la que me lo pidió (es un regalo, ella lo leyó hace mucho xD) y la que me ha insistido en publicarlo. Va por ti nena, que por algo ya es tan tuyo como mío xDDD._

_**Nota:** es incomprensible y raro, como todo lo mío xDDD. Demasiados sentimientos, ya sabéis xD. Y por si alguien cree que va como el de DN con rimas, no... aquí no lleva rimas, pero algunas me fue inevitable que salieran o simplemente no quería quitarlas xD._

**

* * *

****Cada Gota De Lluvia**

¿Cada gota de lluvia?

Sí, una a una, las perlas líquidas caen inducidas por su propio peso. Hacia abajo. Hacia mí. Me llaman con un susurro conforme se estrellan contra mi rostro. Y juegan. Juegan con las gotas que recorren mis mejillas, donde su nacimiento no es otro que mis ojos llorosos. Se mezclan. Y entonces continúan de la mano hasta parar al suelo. Allá donde mis pies las pisan sin prestar atención. Porque mi mente no quiere atender a razones. No quiere escuchar esos susurros de cada gota de lluvia. Y es que es una lluvia tan espesa y pura que no creo merecer que me moje. ¿Por qué? Mi cuerpo enturbia su esplendor cuando me roza.

Camino. No me importa estar empapado hasta los huesos. No me importa el rumor de los charcos bajo mi cuerpo. Es un cuerpo muerto que vaga sobre cada gota de lluvia, gemela a mi llanto. Lento. Suave. Tenue. Un llanto iniciado por el susurro de la lluvia. Ese susurro que me llama. Que un día me quiso abrazar. Ese susurro sin más. Porque cuando hablabas, no hacías sino imitar a la belleza de cada gota de lluvia.

¿No lo entiendes? Mi obsesión no es por la lluvia, por cada gota o por mis lágrimas. Mi obsesión tan sólo fuiste tú. Una obsesión que se refleja frente a mí. Un espejo. Eso eran tus palabras. Porque me hacían caer, como cada gota de lluvia, al abismo de tus caprichos. Caprichos envueltos en caricias, pero caprichos al fin y al cabo. Al fin y al cabo simples caricias. Como las que me regala la lluvia en esta noche oscura. Para recordarte. Para abrazarte. Para compararla con tus cabellos negros. Esos cabellos que aspiraba en la distancia, que imaginaba mojados tocando mis mejillas. Sólo era un sueño. Un sueño a conciencia.

Y la conciencia no está tranquila. Ahora no. Porque me obsesioné con tu presencia. Una presencia en la distancia. Sí, lejana. Tan lejana como cada gota de lluvia. Pero ellas se acercan, me besan, me aman. ¿Por qué no tú?. ¿Por qué no comprendes que la lluvia sólo quiere arropar nuestros abrazos? Los abrazos que no me das, Ishida. Los que te niegas a regalarme. Porque tú ya amas. Ya tienes tu propia lluvia que se te acerca, te besa, te ama. Y no aceptas que te quiera. Porque estamos lejos, como cada gota de lluvia. Porque necesitas ver que no estás solo. Y yo eso no puedo dártelo.

No somos iguales. No podemos serlo. Y nuestros sentimientos aún menos. Porque nada hay semejante a otra salvo las miradas cruzadas. Y tú te niegas. Y yo me obsesiono. Y aunque me haga daño, sigo lamiendo cada gota de lluvia para ver si alcanzo tus manos. Las mismas manos que se abren ante el cielo para atrapar, sin más, el agua que te ensalza. El agua que te ama.

Te veo. A lo lejos. Solo. Sin más compañía que la de cada gota de lluvia inundando tu alma. Una compañía vacía. Sin abrazos ni caricias. Como los que yo te daba. Como los que ahora rechazas. En un profundo mar de nostalgia y recuerdos. Un mar creado a nuestro alrededor, gracias, tan sólo, a cada gota de lluvia que se esparce como la llama. La llama que cubrió nuestro ser un día. Un día lluvioso, como hoy. Como hoy pero muy distinto. Como cada gota de lluvia semejante a la anterior, distando al mismo tiempo de su hermana.

---

_Suspiros. Miradas. Tensión. Inmovilidad. Miradas. Suspiros. Inmovilidad. Tensión. Más suspiros y miradas. Más de lo mismo. Minutos que pasan. El agua que empapa. Todo conformaba una imagen borrosa ante nuestros ojos. Unos ojos conectados entre sí, reflejando sentimientos raros. Reflejando más suspiros, miradas, tensión, inmovilidad. Más de lo mismo._

_Hasta que empezaste a andar. Lento. Suave. Tranquilo. Pero no dejabas de mirarme. No dejaba de mirarte. Tus cabellos se pegaban a tu rostro, lo enmarcaban. Lo hacían bello, puro, sensual. Serio y distante, me seguías mirando. Como si alguien hubiera fijado tu vista en mi cara. Como si quisieras memorizar cada fibra del rostro que te devolvía la mirada._

_Porque yo te escrutaba, te observaba, te analizaba. Me aprendía tu silueta, tu porte, la esencia de tu ser. Y tu frialdad, más que la de la lluvia, te envolvía como un aura ensoñada, como un aura de autosuficiencia muy mal disimulada. No sé cómo, pero sabía que me necesitabas. Conforme te acercabas. Yo lo sabía. Tú lo sabías. Tu sonrisa crecía, con prepotencia. Me acariciabas con los ojos mientras andabas. Yo esperaba. _

_-Ichigo… _

_-Ishida…_

_Y nada más._

_Un roce. Una caricia. Una sonrisa. Sólo eso bastaba. Alrededor no había más que lluvia fría y atrayente, que nos cubría con su manto de felicidad. Una felicidad que nos cubría de lluvia. Porque, al fin y al cabo, era el agua el que nos unía. Nos unía con sus brazos de cálida familiaridad._

_---_

Me miras. Ya no hay caricias. Ya no hay roces. Ya no hay sonrisas. Porque una vez te alejaste de mí. Y yo no era nada. Dejé que mi vida se estancara. Se parara en el momento en que ambos éramos uno. Lo fuimos. ¿No te acuerdas? Me miras como si no estuviera; mojado por cada gota de lluvia. Ausente. Yo recuerdo que todo fue real. Una realidad que me agrada. Pasado. Mi presente es tu pasado, aun cuando tu pasado no sea más que eso y no pueda ser jamás mi futuro.

---

_¿Recuerdas cuando te acercaste al fin a mí? Era un día de lluvia. Yo lloraba por verme solo, por sentirme sin más compañía que la de mi dolor. Porque ya entonces te quería. Ya entonces te soñaba. Y tú eras tan distante…_

_-No llores –me susurraste. Tu mano pasó cálida por mi mejilla, haciéndome estremecer en su proceso. Un proceso que me petrificaba. Porque al fin conseguía un sueño tan irreal como esperado. Eso era._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Ninguno sabíamos a qué venía esa pregunta. Esas palabras que se me escapaban. Sin dejarme pensar. Sin dejarme actuar. Porque yo quería abrazarte, tocar tu cuerpo y sentirme protegido por tu calor. En el interior de esa mirada gélida. Y sin contestar, suspiraste sobre mi garganta. Besaste mi cuello mientras yo no hacía nada. Y tus brazos… me rodearon al fin, tal y como yo deseaba. Mi cuerpo se amoldaba al tuyo con fantasía. Sonreí. Me hiciste sonreír. Por fin te tenía. Mientras tú me acariciabas: la espalda, los brazos, la nuca, la cara. Te besé en los labios. Tu sabor me envolvió por dentro. Era una narcótico. Mis ojos se cerraban. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba. _

_Y pasaron los segundos. Largos. Eternos. Tranquilos. Llegaron los minutos, desesperados y pasionales. Eran momentos tiernos. Las horas. Ardientes. Excitantes. Mientras compartíamos nuestros cuerpos. Mientras nos regalábamos nuestras almas. Y los días pasaban. Monótonos. Aburridos. Mi vida se escapaba y tú ya no mirabas. No mirabas mis tristes ojos. Semanas. Semanas fueron las culpables de que ya no me amaras. Simples semanas en las que todo se rompió como el cristal contra el suelo. Te había perdido entre la nada. Entre un todo tan grande que no era nada. Una nada llena de todo. Todo lo que te hizo alejarme de tu lado._

_---_

Y ahora te vas. Te marchas. Te alejas. No, ya te alejaste. La distancia no es la misma. Soporto los kilómetros, las esperas, las llamadas. Al menos te tendría, serías mío. Te querría. Me querrías. Pero eso acabó. Estás a dos pasos. Largos. Inalcanzables. Y tu alma se marcha. Vuela libre sin mí. Y la mía se marchita. Como una rosa mugrienta. Ésa es la verdadera distancia. La distancia que me mata.

¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte, no puedo sentir tu presencia. Te fuiste. Lo hiciste una vez, de mi lado. Lo repites ahora, de mi vista. Y me quedo solo, con cada gota de lluvia que me susurra. Me dicen _adiós_. Todas y cada una de ellas se despiden. Conocen el final de la obra. Yo lo conozco. Es un final triste. No, mejor no. Es un final alegre. Porque mi final empieza justo donde acabó nuestra unión. Así no hay períodos duros en medio. Así no hay dolor que justifique nada.

Salto. Caigo. Me dejo llevar por el viento, mecido por cada gota de lluvia. Al menos me uniré a ellas. Como lo hice contigo. Ellas me acunarán. Velarán mi sueño. Mi sueño eterno, donde tus manos toquen mi cara. Donde tu esencia me cubra de felicidad. Porque pienso… pienso que me amas cuando me ves. Cada vez que me sientes.

_Caricias._

No te pude decir _adiós_. Yo no pude despedirme de ti. No me dejaron. El destino fue caprichoso y me impidió hacerlo. Me lo impediste tú. Me lo impidió mi corazón. Si hubiera sido capaz de decirte algo, no habría sido capaz de hacer nada. No habría sido capaz de ir acortando la distancia que me acerca lentamente hacia el abismo de la soledad.

_Abrazos._

Ya estoy cerca. No me importa. Sabía lo que pasaría. Era consciente de mis actos. Porque elegí vivir así. Porque elegí amarte así. Elegí amarte, simplemente. Porque elegí dejar de hacerlo a mi manera. La única manera que me permite conseguirlo. Aunque quién sabe si incluso así podrás desocupar mi cabeza. Mi cabeza ensangrentada.

_Besos._

No hay dolor. Fue más sencillo de lo que pensaba. Me alegro. No me arrepiento de nada. De haberlo hecho. De haber vivido. De haberte querido. Porque así he sabido que las cosas pasan. Sin más. Como tienen que pasar. Y no merece la pena desaprovecharlas. Ni rechazarlas. Mucho menos olvidarlas. Pero dime,. ¿te olvidarás tú de mí?. ¿Te olvidarás?. ¿Olvidarás cada gota de lluvia como se olvidan siempre hasta la próxima lluvia, cuando mojen nuestras almas, allá donde nuestros ojos se fundan a nuestras espaldas?

* * *

_Hasta aquí lo que se daba. Es tan típico eso ... jo, me tengo que buscar una nueva frase para terminar un capítulo xD. En fin, como habréis podido comprobar no parece para nada que se traten de Ichigo e Ishida, tal vez muy (demasiado) OOC, pero en fin, a la niña le hacía ilusión, así que yo, como buena persona que soy (no necesito abuela xDDD), lo cuelgo para que esté contenta. Me alegro que te haya gustado nena, y espero que al resto le guste igual. Sino al menos... dejad review con los innumerables fallos o algo xDDD. Hasta la próxima xD._


End file.
